Comfort, Strange
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ducky is trying to do an autopsy, but two mossad officers and one former mossad officer want to say goodbye to thier fallen comrade.


**Title: **Comfort, Strange **  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **869**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **8x08, 8x09**  
Parings:** none**  
Summary: **Ducky ends up being a comfort to two mossad officers and a former mossad officer over Amit's body.

**Comfort, Strange**

_Swish _

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, walked into autopsy. Dreading what was ahead, the autopsy of a mossad officer. Ducky was no stranger to cutting up men who had served for a country, but Amit Hadar had once been Ziva's friend. He had also died due to a conspiracy much bigger than him. Ducky was saddened by such events.

His musings were interrupted by a soft melodious voice, singing in a language that sounded a lot like Hebrew.

"Ziva" he uttered to the darkened room. He flicked the lights on. He saw Liat Tuvias form standing above Amit Hadars body, she pushed her blonde hair away from her face with her left hand while she held a gun in her right hand.

"Almost" she said. "According to your Agent McGee I am the new Ziva" Ducky looked away, though the woman had been hand picked for Eli's team, she had nothing on Ziva.

"Do you want some privacy?" Ducky asked. Liat shook her head.

"I should not be upset" Liat said.

"It is perfectly natural to be upset, when one looses a friend" Ducky said. "I am well versed in such grief. It is a sad fact of this line of work." Liat let out an eerie chuckle in response.

"He is hardly the first person I have lost" Liat said. "I am from Israel. I am familiar with death. And it is not Amit I grieve for" Ducky frowned he had heard similar statements from Ziva; he really did not envy people who lived in such a country.

"My dear I am confused" Ducky uttered.

"I was fifteen when I was on a bus. It blew up it was 1996 peace time for gods sake" Liat uttered. "I was at the other end of the bus, I paid the driver because I was fifteen and my three friends were sixteen and I got a discount. I was trapped behind a pushchair, so I couldn't get to my friends. They were behind the bomber." Liat paused. "Nine people died, three of them were my friends, and since then every time I've seen a bomb victim I have thought of them. I start remembering the smell of the bomb, the screaming."

"Is that why you joined mossad?" Ducky asked. Liat looked away; she gripped Amit's cold hand.

"Why do you cut up bodies instead of healing them?" Liat asked in response. Liat walked away. Ducky still wondered if the death of her friends was why she joined mossad.

_Swish_

When Liat walked out, Malachi walked in. He spoke in soft Hebrew to her, and then walked toward Ducky but did not acknowledge Ducky, instead he stared at Amits lifeless form.

"The bastard was supposed to outlive me" Malachi uttered. "We made a deal in a crowded Tel Aviv bar over a decade ago, just after Chaim Hofi's head got sent to Ziva" Ducky gulped, Ziva seldom went into detail about mossad officers who had died. Ducky did not want to think of Ziva in such emotional anguish, after discovering a friends head.

"I am sorry for you loss, but by all appearances Officer Hadar died protecting your boss" Ducky uttered in a purely professional tone. He disliked Eli just by knowledge of what he had done to Ziva and Ari and resented the fact Amit had died protecting him.

"Amit playing the bloody hero" Malachi uttered. "He has ten medals from the army for doing the same thing; I never understood why he joined mossad. He said he'd tell me when both were drunk enough" Ducky frowned.

"I am sorry for your loss" Ducky said. "Sadly I can empathise with you"

"I'm Israeli, loosing people in nothing new. Besides I'm lucky, Ziva's lost siblings. Liat has survivors' guilt. I'm just good a funerals" Malachi uttered. He touched Amit's cold hand.

"My next drinks to you my friend" Malachi uttered. "Now, I need to find Liat" A smirk crossed Malachi's face, Ducky let out a slight chuckle and briefly considered to the now widowed Whitney Sharp.

_Swish _

Malachi walked out as Ziva walked in. Ziva uttered Hebrew and informed him the copy room door locked from the inside.

"Ducky I will not be long" Ziva uttered almost sensing Ducky's exasperation at another living visitor entering his morgue. She stared at Amit's lifeless body. Ducky was familiar with her sad look.

"It is fine, my dear" Ducky replied softly. "You knew him for a long time didn't you?"

"Since I was twenty-two" Ziva said. "I came back from a mission, and he was sitting in my father's lounge smoking like a chimney"

"That would have killed him eventually" Ducky said. Ziva nodded.

"All mossad officers have one of the three vices, alcohol, smoking and sex" Ziva said, Ducky did not wonder what Ziva's had been, he hoped whichever it had been she had done it safely. "Otherwise we would all be having nervous breakdowns" Ziva looked away.

"Are you all right?" Ducky asked. Ziva nodded.

"I guess I had just gotten used to not burying friends so often" Ziva uttered. Ducky nodded. "Thank you Ducky" Ziva uttered as she walked away.

_Swish _

Ducky cut into Amits chest.

"Well my friend, it seemed you will be missed" Ducky said to the dead Israeli.

**A/N:** Reviews?


End file.
